


The Walk Home

by LeafHatesPears



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Based on Real Events, Biting, Bottom Virgil, Human AU, I always told myself that I would start writing smut when I personally know what I'm writing about, Logan and Patton are mentioned too, M/M, Porn With Plot, Prinxiety - Freeform, Rough Sex, Smut, So..., Top Roman, Trans!Virgil, and today the day came, breath play, but no dysphoria thanks to patton, i guess, in case you care about that, just remembered that remus is mentioned too guys, kind of, not janus bc my baby (aka virgil) doesn't like him, oh shit, who loves his strange dark... best friend bc here they are besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafHatesPears/pseuds/LeafHatesPears
Summary: After meeting up to smoke some pot, Virgil contemplates on his relationship with Roman, who about half an hour prior did things to him that probably won't let him sit down for a week.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	The Walk Home

**Author's Note:**

> So I was walking down the street during a dark and stormy night, on my way home after my first time anal (while stoned) and I thought that since I'm wearing a black hoodie, black Skinny Jeans and those purple trainers with the black bats on them, So I thought I might as well make Prinxiety out of it.

Virgil was so deep in his thoughts he didn't even notice it was raining until he walked into a large puddle. Cursing his way around it, he looked up in time to see a big lightning bolt splitting the sky over the forest next to his home in two.

  
_Just like Roman had done with him while preparing him..._

  
Had he made a wrong decision?

  
Sure, he had been crushing on Roman for years, but what if it had only been because Roman was feeling stoned and horny and he had been the only other person there?

What if this destroyed their friendship?

  
_Virgils day had begunn pretty chilled, he had had breakfast by himself, as his parents were out of town, so he didn't have to suffer under misgendering and his deadname, and he hadn't even felt that dysphoric. Patton had been showering him in body positivity and acceptane lately, and it somehow helped._   
_The only bad thing had been his occasional cramps, as he was on his period, so he had been more than delighted when Roman had asked him if he wanted to smoke some of his... herbs. That usually helped to ease the pain._   
_Mistrusting the weather he had been wearing a loose longsleve shirt and a tight top. He just didn't have the energy to bind while on his period, and he knew that Roman would never mistake him for a girl. One of the reasons he ~~loved~~ liked the guy._

  
_Als always they greeted each other with a longer-than-normal hug, but Virgil didn't dare to misinterpret that and get his hopes up._

_They smoked the first joint and then started to watch all kinds of stupid but extremely entertaining TV series while cuddling on Roman's couch, and occasionally on his bed. But Virgil had to excuse himself every few moments to go check that is was just a biological reaction due to their close proximity and his cup hadn't spilled._

  
_A few food breaks later, while watching Last Week tonight, Virgil decided against all anxiety to follow through with his desires. It probably was the weed that gave him the confidence to slowly guide Roman's hand down from his neck slowly above one of his today loose... chest cussions. temporary chest cussions that will one day dissappear.._   
_Patton had come up with cute nicknames for the things Virgil hated about himself, in order to keep his dysphoria at bay, and even though he had found the whole idea ridiculous, it actually kind of helped._

  
_Roman gently began to massage his left breast and Virgil couldn't help but moan as he pinched his nipple. Virgil was really concentrating to keep his mouth shut after that, he didn't want Roman's twin brother Remus to know what they were doing._

_And it was impossible for him to build coherent sentences anyway, so why bother?_

  
_There was just one more issue: Virgil liked it rough. He had been dreaming for years about being rammed into a wall or a pillow by someone as strong and handsome as Roman, and now he had the chance._

_Roman had one hand in his pants by now, doing all kinds of things to his... temporary clit. But how could he explain his desires to Roman?_

  
_Anxiety began to cloud his mind, but somehow Roman noticed his discomfort and immeadiately stopped and turned his face upwards so that they were looking at each other._

  
_"What's wrong, V? You don't have to feel obligated to continue if you don't want this. I uhhh, I apologise if I overstepped some boundaries."_

  
_Virgil was really touched by the concern, but that was just about the opposite of what he wanted... what he needed._

  
_"Roman, there's two things you should probably know."_

  
_he began, sighing as Roman run his fingers though his hair. How was this man so good at everything? Focus, Virgil!_

  
_"I mean, I'm on my period, so not everything is possible."_

  
_That was easy. But now to the (literally) hard bit._

  
_" And I also... I kind of like to be, well, for you, or more generally the other person to be... rough with me..."_

  
_Somehow Roman had understood what he had said, or at least enough of his shy whispers, because soon a wet mouth was claiming his, Roman biting his lip and using the resulting moan as a way into Virgil's._   
_He by now had turned him so that Virgil was sitting on top of him, legs spreading over a part of Romans trousers so that he could feel the others member in between his thighs. He slowly rubbed against it with the spot his own would occupy in a few more years._

  
_"Can you be on top?"_

  
_He whispered, but Roman must have heard him, as he suddenly turned them over._

  
_"I think I'm too tall for the couch, can we go to bed?"_

  
_Virgil nodded, so Roman made motions to pick him up._

  
_"No, wait, I'm too heavy, you'll..."_

  
_Suddely Virgil was resting in Roman's arms as said man carefully carried him to his bed bridal style and then placed himself directly between Virgil's legs._   
_He got rid of Virgils shirt and top, and Virgil didn't even have the time to feel ashamed of his weird body when he felt two teeth scraping at his left nipple. Roman worked his way from one to the other, trailing a row of small bites across his chest. It hurt, but oh! just the right kind of pain._

  
_Then Roman asked him if he would want to give him a blowjob._

_Right out of the blue! He always thought Logan would be the blunt one, as Roman had a habit of fancily saying the simplest things._

_One one side, Virgil didn't want to leave his crush hanging, but what if he was bad at it? He didn't really have a lot of experience on it, plus he was super stoned. Again Roman felt his tensing up and got the message. But Virgil still hadn't lived the fantasy of being fucked into a mattress, and damn him if his period was going to stop this!_

  
_"Maybe we could try... Try it from behind?"_

  
_Roman nodded and kissed him again._

  
_"You might have to turn around for that."_

_So after another long, passionate kiss, Virgil turned around, trying to stand on his knees, but Roman quickly shoved him to a lying position, his face directly into a pillow. He then began to prepare him with one finger, making Virgil very grateful for the pillow, as it muffled his moans. Then suddenly Roman pulled his fingers out and began shuffling behind him._   
_Virgil opened his eyes to see Roman trying to fit a condom on his throbbing cock._

  
_"Better safe than sorry."_

  
_And Virgil had to agree, even though he was pretty sure they were both healty, you don't give your child to a baby sitter you're just "pretty sure" isn't a paedophile. He was beginning to feel incomplete without the fingers when suddenly he felt Roman slowly pressing into his entry. He definitely tried to be gentle, which only lead Virgil to ~~love~~ like... no, love him more. Every few centimetres Roman asked if he was alright, and even though his mouth had left him, Virgil always mananged a small nod before receiving the next few centimetres._

  
_After Roman gave him a few seconds to gather his breath, he slowly pulled out just to ram into him twice the speed from before. Virgil thought his ass would break, and tried to work against Roman as he picked up his speed. This was so much better than he had ever imagined. The other man leaned over him and slowly massaged his nipples, which made it even more impossible for Virgil to breathe._

_Just as he was sure he would combust here and now, Roman picked up his speed, and not only that, his hands found their way to Virgils neck and, after checking if it was alright, the man pressed his hands together, just enough to make it difficult for him to breathe, the oxygen deprivation slowly making him see dark circles._   
_Just as he thought that was it, Roman let him gather his breath and slowed down a bit to delay his orgasm. Instead he bit and sucked at Virgils neck and shoulder, and seriously, this must be what heaven feels like._

_Then he felt lips pressing to his jaw, pleading him to turn around. When he did, Roman captured him in another kiss, and just as Virgil's tounge entered his mouth, he did this_ thing _with his teeth, and oh, he must have died there and now, because Roman picked up speed again and Virgil felt like he couldn't take it a second longer._  
 _Somehow he managed to not lose conciousness when Roman finished a few minutes later and then asked him to get the water bottles they left next to the couch. But no, Virgil's mouth was to busy panting to even respond, so he just shook his head, and somehow Roman understood him and went to get the bottles himself._

  
They had watched some more Last Week Tonight after getting dressed, and then Virgil had to leave, so now here he was, watching the lightning set the sky on fire, listening to My Chemical Romance.

  
What were they now? Was that just a one-time thing? Were they fuckbuddies now?

  
To be honest, Virgil wasn't even sure if he wanted to find out. He felt like he needed a toilet again, even though he already went straight after the... well... the adult fun time. He had once read that biosex females should always pee after sex (not in the bed of course).  
He chuckled to himself. Did Lesbians always argue who would pee first after sex? That must be a pain in the ass. Speaking of which...

  
What was he going to do tomorrow? He was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to sit by that time, walking already was a bitch, but actual sitting?  
It wouldn't be that big of a deal if he didn't have anything planned, but he wanted to meet up with Patton and Logan tomorrow. The nerd and he had decided that it was a shame their friend hadn't seen the third season of Attack on Titan yet, and they were planning to binge it together at Logan's place. He couldn't just tell them he fucked Roman, the guy he had a fucking crush on since like forever.

  
Back home he firstly went to the bathroom again, and admired all the places in which Roman had marked him as his... Well, his what now? He would have to clear that up with Roman as soon as possible. He was definitely down to repeat tonight's events, but he wouldn't be opposed to actually start dating either, if Roman was down to do that.  
But that was an issue for another day. Right now was the time for a shower, some hot chocolate and a movie marathon. Everything esle was Tommorow-Virgil's problem.


End file.
